Corazones frágiles
by Shionlover
Summary: Puedo aguantar el hecho de sentirme sola, no me molesta llorar todas las tardes cuando regreso a casa...Lo que en verdad me duele es lo cerca que estuve de él y no haber podido decirle lo que en verdad siento.


**Hola!**

 **Nuevo fic *se escucha back in black en el fondo* B)**

 **Intenté hacer un nuevo fic con la misma temática de 'Vulnerable' con mucho drama, pero esta vez le agregaré también mucho romance *insert LennyFace here* De verdad espero que les guste, lo hago con mucho Hamor :3**

Estoy acostada en mi cama con la vista clavada en el techo.

Mi habitación apesta a comida podrida y supongo que yo también. Mi rostro ha estado ojeroso por semanas, y la verdad no me importa.

Siento que mi vida se fue a la mierda, todo gracias a aquella chica nueva. Creí que podíamos ser amigas, desde un principio mostró una personalidad amable y amistosa, pero tocó lo que era prohibido.

¿Por qué de todos los chicos en el instituto tenía que fijarse en Kentin? No la culpo, él para mi es perfecto, y por lo que veo, para ella también.

Creí que teníamos una conexión él y yo. Siempre me acompañaba a mi casa después de clases, éramos compañeros de proyectos, pero en cuanto Priya llegó, me convertí en la sombra de la amiga que solía ser para él.

Desde ese momento me sentí vacía. Lo que más me dolía no era el hecho de sentirme sola todos los días, o llorar en mi habitación cada vez que regresaba a casa. (nunca he sido de las personas que se guardan las lágrimas) Lo que más dolía era haberlo tenido tan cerca y no haber dicho nada.

Perdí la oportunidad de tenerlo a mi lado y ahora lo veo irse lejos de mí con otra. Sin saber lo que pudo haber sido.

Aunque tal vez me lo merezco. Antes de haber ido a la escuela militar sólo lo veía como mi mejor amigo, nunca tuve la intención de enamorarme de él; pero juro por la poca vida que queda en mi cuerpo que no me enamoré de su físico. Él cambió totalmente; era más abierto conmigo, bromeaba, jugaba e incluso se convirtió en alguien más maduro, todo eso sin dejar de ser aquel chico tierno. Todo eso me enamoró.

El reloj despertador me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ya era hora de ir a clases y yo no dormí ni un minuto. Esto se estaba volviendo costumbre.

Sin muchos ánimos me levanté para ir a la regadera y tomé un baño helado. Últimamente cuando estoy en la regadera pierdo las fuerzas y tengo que estar sentada. El agua fría caía encima de mí, pero apenas la sentía. Recargué mi mejilla en mi rodilla y me quedé ahí por varios minutos.

No quiero ir al colegio para vivir lo de todos los días. Me siento al borde de renunciar a los estudios, tal vez lo mejor sería alejarme e irme a otra ciudad.

Resignada me levanté y cerré la llave. No quería gastar tiempo en mi cabello, así que aún mojado, lo amarré en una cola de caballo. Me puse una sudadera azul y unos jeans, junto con mis desgastados converse negros.

Salí de casa sin comer, ya no me daba hambre en las mañanas. Caminé lentamente hacia la escuela. En mi camino me encontré a Alexy. Me saludó de una manera alegre, y yo le regresé el saludo con una sonrisa falsa. Se acercó a mí.

Él sabía de mis sentimientos por Ken, pero yo confiaba en él y sé que puede mantener el secreto.

—¿Cómo estás, Cherry?—preguntó.

—Mejor de nunca.

Por supuesto no me creyó.

Caminamos juntos hacia el colegio en silencio. Cuando íbamos por el cruce peatonal, el semáforo se puso en rojo. Alexy se frenó, pero yo no lo hice. Inconscientemente había visto la luz roja, pero estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no le presté atención.

La mano del peliazul tomó con fuerza mi muñeca y me jaló hacia atrás. Un camión pasó a pocos milímetros de mi nariz. Por poco moría atropellada.

—¿¡Estás bien?!—preguntó asustado, pero yo no contesté.—¿¡Acaso no viste el semáforo en alto?!

—Sí...—fue mi débil contestación. Una contestación que él no esperaba escuchar.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no me importa, Alex.—dije aguantando las lágrimas.—Ya no me importa lo que suceda conmigo. No hubiera muerto si el camión me hubiera atropellado, yo ya estoy muerta en el interior.

—Cherry, estás cayendo a un hoyo demasiado profundo por un chico.

—¡No es solo un chico!—dije con un nudo en la garganta.—Él es mi mejor amigo desde la secundaria, la única persona a la que verdaderamente he amado y por la que daría mi vida sin pensarlo un segundo.

—Deberías hablar con él, esto no te está haciendo ningún bien.

Era muy raro ver a Alexy con un rostro tan serio y preocupado.

—Lo haré.—Mentí. Si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que se alejara de mí para siempre.

—Entonces vamos a clases.

No me soltó la mano para asegurarse que no hiciera algo estúpido de nuevo. Cuando llegamos tomé una actitud seria y fría. Una máscara que no dejaba mostrar mi tristeza. Y vaya que servía, a pesar de mis enormes ojeras y mi rostro pálido.

Me separé de Alexy y fui directamente a mi casillero, para mi suerte, me encontré con las dos personas que no quería ver.

Kentin y Priya no me notaron, estaban demasiado entretenidos hablando entre ellos sobre los maravilloso lugares a los que había viajado ella. Yo no podría hacer una conversación así con él, a menos que quisiera escuchar sobre mi viaje a Barfleur de cada año para visitar a mis abuelos. Si tan solo yo pudiera ser un poco como ella, no sentiría tanta inseguridad.

Ella era perfecta, hermosa, inteligente, carismática...yo era Cherry y nada más.

Por un descuido tiré mis libros y las vistas de ambos se fijaron en mí. Intenté evadir el contacto visual y recogí mis libros, para después cerrar rápidamente el casillero y largarme de ahí.

—¡Cherry!

A medio camino escuché aquella melodiosa voz llamándome. Siempre me estremezco cuando dice mi nombre. Nunca me cansaba escucharlo si provenía de sus labios. Me volteé para verlo con su hermosa sonrisa me me derretía. Aún así no pude regresarle el gesto, me lo imaginé sonriendo de la misma manera a Priya.

—Hola—dije sin alguna emoción en mi voz.

—¿Sucede algo?—me preguntó quitando su rostro sonriente y lo cambió por uno preocupado.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Alegué demencia.

—No lo sé...—fijó su vista en mis enormes ojeras, pero decidió no mencionarlas.—Siento que algo está cambiando en ti. Estás más distante y fría.

 _Será porque me estás partiendo el alma,_ quise gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero intenté mantener una actitud estoica y dije:

—Debe ser tu imaginación.

Di media vuelta y me fui de ahí. No me necesitaba, tiene a Priya pegada a él todo el día.

El día pasó como cualquier otro. Monótono, aburrido, sin emoción alguna. Estaba harta, ni siquiera ponía atención en clases.

Cuando iba hacia mi casa, una voz muy queda susurró en mi oído.

—¿Me extrañaste, preciosa?

Di la vuelta para encontrarme con la persona que menos esperaba.

* * *

No podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de Cherry. La conozco demasiado bien, de seguro está triste; no sé qué hacer. La miro a sus profundos y verdes ojos, pero no la encuentro. Tal vez está molesta conmigo...

Priya llegó a mi lado con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Quieres ir por un café, Kentin?—me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No puedo, tengo que darle de comer a Cookie. Otro día será—le aseguré, aunque me gustaría que ese café fuera con Cherry y no con ella.

Me gusta pasar tiempo con Priya, se volvió una gran amiga y confidente la cual me contaba sus increíbles aventuras por el mundo, además de ayudarme a tener un poco de más confianza en mí, pero nunca podría sentir la misma comodidad con ella que con Cherry. Me pregunto si aceptará si la invito a salir el fin de semana... podríamos hacer de nuevo un picnic.

Tuve que evitar con todas mis fuerzas sonreír como un tonto.

Si me pidieran narrar un instante perfecto, sólo diría que fue esa tarde con ella. Cuando nos recostamos a ver las nubes en el pasto; su cabeza recargada en mi hombro y mi corazón latiendo como loco.

Ella. Simplemente ella…

No necesito nada más para ser feliz, pero ella no parecía estar feliz. Quería saber la razón, ¿acaso se trataba de mí? Algo me estaba diciendo que así era, y eso me ponía ansioso.

—¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Kentin.—Priya me sacó de mis pensamientos.—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Has notado a Cherry más extraña de lo normal?—pregunté sin rodeos.

—No lo sé, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí y no sé cuál sea su personalidad. Si es alguien fría y cerrada, entonces no. No he notado nada raro.

—Ese es el problema, ella no es así. Algo cambió en ella. Cambió su actitud hacia mi. Se volvió distante, fría. No sé qué hice…

—¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

—Tal vez quiere que la deje sola.

Priya alzó una ceja.

—Te estás haciendo una chaqueta mental. Ve a hablar con ella, te apuesto que tú no eres el problema.

Ella tenía razón, no tengo que ser yo el culpable de su enojo y tristeza, ¿cierto?

—Lo haré.—dije decidido.—Gracias por todo.

—Para eso están los amigos.—me guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Cuando salí al patio para buscar a Cherry, ahí estaba ella. No estaba sola...A lado se encontraba aquel molesto surfista. ¿¡Qué demonios quería con ella?! Si la estaba molestando le enseñaría todo lo que aprendí en la escuela militar.

Para mi enorme sorpresa se fueron caminando juntos, como si fueran buenos amigos.

Y ahí me quedé, observando a la mujer que amo yéndose con ése idiota, y yo no puedo hacer nada, sólo mirar…pero está bien. ¿Por qué? porque me importan más sus sentimientos que los míos. La amo tanto que si me quiere lejos, eso haré.

 **El fic en realidad iba a tener a Lysandro como protagonista, pero me di cuenta que nunca he hecho un fic con Kentin...¡Y Kentin es mi favorito! creo que le tocan sus 5 minutos de fama xD**

 **Uff espero que les haya gustado, porque en verdad amo hacer este tipo de fics 030 nos estamos leyendo y si les gustó intentaré tener el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible.**

 **SALUDOS!**


End file.
